Schedules can be an important aspect of many lives, especially when the schedule relates to important activities. Such activities can include waking up in the morning, medication schedules, medical appointments or the like. However, it is commonly understood that the aging process can erode the ability to set reminders, or even remember what the reminder is for. Numerous computerized systems have arisen to assist with this, such as personal digital assistants (PDA's), and many other computer systems. Many people do not have full or easy access to computers, rendering computerized systems of reduced utility to such people.
However, if a user of the computer system is not computer savvy, a computer system is of little use. However, many people who are not computer savvy are well acquainted with telephones, and may well be very comfortable with using the telephone. Additionally, such users may feel intimidated by computerized solutions, forget to use the computerized solutions, or not understand the message displayed on the computer. Further, any lack of familiarity with the message delivery device may adversely affect compliance with the notification.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a notification system and method that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.